Various types of enclosed devices are designed to store and use liquid. For example, various batteries and/or charge storage devices, such as a supercapacitor, store electrolyte or other liquids which are used to provide power. Such enclosed devices, which are used to provide a particular function, can cause issues due to leaking the liquid, which can cause circuit malfunction. The liquid leaked can flow to portions of a related printed circuit board (PCB) causing circuit malfunction, such as conductions and/or corroding conductive traces.
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed toward methods, apparatuses, or systems for detecting leakage of an enclosed component.